Menaces
by Wulfric Rasmus
Summary: Depuis cet incident au département des mystères, Voldemort a mis en oeuvre son plan pour reprendre le pouvoir. Son plan: s'implanter partout dans le monde et prendre le pouvoir de la planète...rien de plus...
1. Chapitre 1: Conversation entre amis

> Allô tlm! Je suis un nouvel auteur sur Fanfiction! Ça se peut que au début, mon histoire soit un peu…hum…disons les vrais choses…un peu…poche. Mais soyez indulgeants, je n'en suis qu'à ma première fic. Si vous aimez, envoyez moi des reviews et si vous aimez pas…ben envoyez moi des reviews quand même pour me le dire et…euh…y'avait pas de « et ».
> 
> Bonne lecture!!!
> 
> Disclaimer : Hé non! Harry n'est pas à moi il est à J.K.Rowling…et comme dirais ma cousine « Je vais pleurer…bouhouhou…ça y est, j'ai fini! » (ha ha ha) et OUI, je ris de toi cousine.
> 
> Chapitre I -----Conversation entre amis-----
> 
> Harry passait autre été détestable en compagnie des Dursley qui était malheureusement, sa seule famille. Ils le détestait depuis qu'il était arrivé par cette soirée mystérieuse sur le pas de leur porte après que ses parents se soit fait assassiné par Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus puissant de cette époque. Mais lorsque le mage avait voulu tuer Harry, le sort s'est tourné contre lui et il a disparu. Notez-bien que je dit « disparu », car il n'est pas mort…bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment vivant non plus. Il est revenu un an plus tôt et s'est déclaré il y a trois semaines. Les Dursley, ayant reçu une lettre de Dumbledore, ont appris ce qui s'était passé. Résultat : l'oncle Vernon était terrorisé et ne l'approchait plus; Dudley faisait la même chose et Pétunia regardait Harry avec un regard plein de…pitié! C'est ce qui l'intriguait le plus. Sa tante avait toujours agi avec lu comme si s'était le pire être au monde et avait toujours regretté amèrement qu'il est survécu à l'attaque de Voldemort. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle avait une attitude complètement différente envers lui. L'été passé, Harry avait déjà remarqué un léger changement après la Beuglante de Dumbledore, mais à l'époque, il avait pensé que c'était sous le coup de l'émotion. Pourtant, en y repensant bien, Pétunia s'était opposée à son mari pour la première fois de sa vie en disant que Harry devait rester.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dring Dring…dring dring…(ça c'est un téléphone qui sonne)
> 
> - Oui allô? dit Harry en répondant.
> 
> - Allo? Harry? Je suis si contente de te parler directement! Je tombais toujours sur ton oncle et il refusait que je te parle. répondit Hermione.
> 
> - Hé! Allô Hermione. Comment ça va?
> 
> - Bien. J'ai encore un peu mal mal parfois à la poitrine mais ça va. Et toi…est-ce que ça va?
> 
> Harry remarqua un chagement dans la voix d'Hermione. Elle avait dit cela sur le genre de ton qu'on utilise quand on sait que l'autre ne va pas mais qu'on s'informe quand même.
> 
> - Très bien. mentit Harry.
> 
> - Euh…Harry…je…ne fais pas semblant je t'en supplie. Tu te souviens l'année dernière ce qui est arrivé quand tu intériorisais.
> 
> - Ce n'était pas pareil! Avec Ombrage…
> 
> - Ça avait commencé bien avant! Après la mort de Cédr…
> 
> Hermione s'interrrompit. Elle savait que c'était un sujet très délicat.
> 
> - Après la mort de Cédric, reprit Hermione, tu est devenu agressif et…tu va recommencer à cause de…de…
> 
> - …de Sirius, finit Harry. Tu as raison Hermione. Mais c'est dur de parler de ça avec les Dursley.
> 
> - Pourquoi tu pense que je t'appelle!? Pour parler de la météo?
> 
> Harry éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas si drôle que ça, mais ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas ri et il cherchait un occasion pour rire.
> 
> - D'ailleurs, en parlant Dursley. Harry, est-ce qu'ils te traîtent bien?
> 
> - Oh oui! Il ne me parlent pas! Ce qui une grande amélioration. Mais je m'ennuie ici et j'aurais besoin de sortir. Est-ce que tu pense que…
> 
> - Non. J'ai écris à Dumbledore et il veut que tu reste chez les Dursley. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.
> 
> - Moi oui. C'est parce que c'est le seul endroit au monde où il y a une personne ayant le sang de ma mère. C'est ma seule protection contre Voldemort.
> 
> Il y eut un longue pause où aucune parole ne fut dîte et Hermione reprit la parole.
> 
> - Changeons de sujet. Quand vas-tu à Londre?
> 
> - Dernière semaine d'août.
> 
> - D'accord, j'y serai. Il faut que j'y aille. Mes bagages ne sont pas prêts et on part ce soir pour le Canada.
> 
> - Salut!
> 
> Aussitôt que Harry raccrocha le téléphone, les Dursley rentrèrent de leur sortie chez les Perkins. Harry grimpa aussitôt les escaliers er s'enferma dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs de vacances. Il commença avec le plus facile…histoire de la magie. Il n'aurait qu'à recopier à moitié un paragraphe sur les exploits de Grisold le Gris et Binns n'y verrait absolument rien. Ensuite, il n'aurait pas le choix de faire le devoir de Rogue sur le Polynectar. Il demandait de décrire les effets du Polynectar et d'en détailler la préparation. Pour une fois, il aura de la facilité à faire un devoir pour Rogue ayant pris illégalement du Polynectar en deuxième année. Pendant qu'il écrivait que la potion avait de facheux effets lorsqu'utilisée pour des transformation animales, un hibou frappa à la fenêtre avec son bec. C'était un hibou grand duc comme ceux de l'école. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et prit la lettre attachée à la patte du hibou. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe sur laquelle était apposée les armoiries de Hogwarts. Elle contenait comme à l'habitude sa liste de matériel scolaire.
> 
> _Cher Mr Potter,_
> 
> _Ici joint se trouve votre liste de matériel que vous aurez besoin pour votre 6e année et votre billet pour le Poudlard Express qui vous emmènera à Poudlard le 1 septembre prochain. Il y a aussi, suivant ce message, les notes que vous avez obtenues lors de vos examens de BUSE. _
> 
> _Minerva McGonagall_
> 
> _Directrice-adjointe_
> 
> _Livres :_
>
>> _Le livre des Créatures Magiques volume 6 par Adolf LaGriffure_
>
>> _Charmes et Sortilège volume 6 par Anne L'ensorcelée_
>
>> _Les Potions Dangereuses par Hébert L'explos_
>
>> _Les Étoiles volume 6 par Prométhée Illuminée_
>
>> _Lever le voile du Futur Volume 6 par Philipp Jétouvu_
>
>> _La Métamorphose Humaine par Guétan Jéchang_
> 
> Harry prit alors l'autre parchemin sur lequel était inscrit ses notes.
> 
> _Défense contre les forces du mal : **Optimal**_
> 
> _Divination : **Acceptable**_
> 
> _Métamorphose : **Effort Exceptionnel**_
> 
> _Histoire de la Magie : **Acceptable**_
> 
> _Astronomie : **Acceptable**_
> 
> _Sortilèges : **Effort Exceptionnel**_
> 
> _Potions : **Optimal**_
> 
> _Botanique: **Acceptable**_
> 
> Harry resta bouche bée. Il avait reçu une mention « Optimal » en potions. C'est sa plus haute note à vie à part en Défense contre les forces du mal. Il pouvait donc choisir les options pour devenir Auror. Il était tellement content. Mais d'un autre côté, il serait pris avec Rogue pour les deux ans. Mais Harry partit à rire quand il pensa à la réaction du maître des potions quand il a su qu'il aurait encore le fils de James Potter dans ses cours. Il doit en être malade.
> 
> A/N : C'est ça mon premier chapitre! J'espère que ça vous avez aimé ça. J'attends vos rewiews et regardez bien, mon deuxième chapitre arrivera bientôt!!! En fait, je vais essayer d'en publier au moins un par semaine. Mais c'est sûr que j'ai moins de talent que mon extraordinaire cousine ; - )
> 
> Bye
> 
> Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ( c'est long comme nom hein?)
>
>> > 


	2. Chapitre2: La vieille capitale

Re-allô! Voici mon deuxième chapitre. N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des reviews si vous voulez que je m'améliore et si vous voulez pas que je m'améliore envoyez moi un review quand même pour me le dire!

Disclaimer : Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!!! Harry…sniff… ne m'appartient toujours pas. Il est à…sniff…JK Rowling. ( et là, je fonds en larme par terre dans ma chambre et, avec mon habilité légendaire, je me cogne la tête sur le coin de mon lit.) Riez! Ça me dérange pas!

Chapitre II----La vieille capitale----

Hermione et ses parents venait d'arriver à l'aéroport Jean Lesage à Québec. Elle était tellement contente d'être arrivée car elle n'aime pas prendre l'avion. Il y a deux ans, elle est allée en France et maintenant, elle pourrait continuer son apprentissage du français au Québec. Il parraissait que Québec était une des plus belles villes du Canada. Évidemment, Hermione avait tous les livres qu'elle avait pu trouver sur Québec et les environs. Elle avait été passionnée par l'histoire de la ville. Elle voulait tout visiter, les plaines d'Abraham, la citadelle, le musée de la Civilisation, le vieux Québec, le château Frontenac et toutes les autres attractions. Elle et ses parents séjournait à l'hôtel Hilton. Ils commencèrent par se rendre à l'hôtel en taxi. Ils déposèrent leurs bagages dans leur chambre et repartirent tout de suite pour leur première destination : l'Observatoire de la Capitale. Du haut de l'observatoire, Hermione pouvait voir toute la ville de Québec et même voir au delà du fleuve St-Laurent, la ville de Lévis ( il fallait que je la mette à quelque part). Elle pouvait voir l'île d'Orléans et son pont, les ponts de Québec et Pierre Laporte. Les Laurentides en arrière de la ville et les traversiers faire inlassablement l'aller-retour entre Québec et Lévis. En-dessous des ponts, il y avait un bateau de croisière ( le Louis-Joliette évidemment!). Plus près, il y avait le Château Frontenac et elle pouvait voir la tour du Parlement.

Son voyage se passait bien et elle avait visité à peu près tous les endroits qu'elle voulait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un soir à passer à Québec et elle voulait aller se promener dans le Vieux. De toute façon, elle était toute seule car ses parents étaient à une soirée au Château Frontenac. Ils lui avait donné un peu d'argent pour qu'elle puisse manger et s'acheter quelque chose si elle voulait. Elle prit donc l'autobus de ville pour se rendre au Château et ensuite elle prit le téléféric pour descendre. Elle marcha un peu et arriva à la place Royale où il y avait des boutiques et une petite, mais très belle église appellé l'église Notre-Dame. En sortant de la place, elle arriva à « La maison du spaghetti » et décida, en amateure de mets italiens, de manger là. Elle prit des fettucini alfredo et alla manger une tarte au pacanes dans un autre resto appellé le « Cochon dingue ». Lorsqu'elle ressortit du restaurant, elle entendit une voix glaciale et traînante. Mais ça ne se pouvait quand même pas que… Elle se retourna et vit avec horreur que Lucius Malfoy était là, à Québec en train de parler à voix basse à un homme assez bizarre. Elle accéléra le pas. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des circonstances de leur dernière rencontre et ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. En marchant, elle remarqua une petite maison qui sembla sortir de nulle part, prise entre le Cochon Dingue et une boutique de souvenirs. Cela éveilla un souvenir dans sa tête…le Chaudron baveur! Elle entra dans la maison et vit que c'était effectivement l'équivalent québecois du Chaudron Baveur, mais en plus beau.

- Bonjour! dit un homme derrière le comptoir, je m'appelle Tim et je tiens le Pub du Vieux Quartier. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi?

- Euh…je voudrais envoyer communiquer avec quelqu'un. répondit Hermione.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller dans la cour et dire le mot de passe.

- Euh…je suis en visite ici et je ne le connais pas.

-C'est…euh…Frontnac!

Hermione alla dans la cour et dit le mot de passe. Tout comme au Chemin de traverse, les briques s'écartèrent pour former une arche et elle arriva sur une allée semblable au Chemin de traverse mais en nettement plus petit. En fait, il n'y avait pas plus de 20 boutiques et au bout se trouvait Gringotts. Elle alla au bureau des transport par cheminée et alla devant un feu, lança la poudre de Cheminette dans le feu et dit tout bas :

- 12, Square Grimmaurd, Londre!

Elle entra la tête dans le feu et après que sa tête ait tournoyé dans les flamme vert émeraude, elle vit le salon de la maison des Black qui abritait le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Professeur Dumbledore! Mrs Weasley! Quelqu'un! cria-t-elle.

Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir et vit Lupin arriver en courant au salon, baguette magique à la main.

- Hermione! Que fait tu là?

- Je veux parler à Dumbledore! C'est urgent!

- Il est au Ministère en ce moment. Mais dit moi le et je lui dirai à son retour.

- Lucius Malefoy! Il est à Québec en ce moment.

- Malefoy! Il a donc bel et bien réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

- Je ne sais pas. Il parlait avec un homme assez louche. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas que ce soit un Mangemort.

- Des Mangemorts! Au Canada! Décidément, il n'y a plus d'endroit sûr dans le monde. Merci Hermione de me l'avoir dit. Je vais aller informer les autres de l'Ordre.

- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais?

- Évite de rencontrer Malefoy. S'il te voit, il pourrait tenter de te tuer à cause de ce que Harry, toi et les autres ont fait. Euh…c'était quoi ce bruit?

- Ça vient de quel côté?

- Du tien. Va-t-en et sois prudente! Ne tente pas de…

- D'accord!

Hermione sorti la tête du feu et sorti en trombe du bâtiment. C'était la panique totale dehors. Les gens couraient partout. Ils semblaient se sauver de quelque chose car ils couraient tous dans la même direction. Il y eu un éclat de lumière près du château et des cris de douleurs retentirent. Hermione couru au escaliers de la rue Champlain et lorsqu'elle arriva en haut, ce qu'elle vit fut épouventable. Une vingtaine de Mangemorts s'étaient attaqués à des Moldus et s'amusaient à les faire souffrir. Il y avait deux personnes qui lévitait comme à la coupe du monde de Quidditch deux ans auparavant. Hermione se cacha derrière la bâtisse qui abritait le bureau de change et regardait la scène avec effroi lorsequ'elle aperçu ses parents parmi le groupe de Moldus.

- STUPÉFIX!!! cria-t-elle

Son sort toucha sept Mangemorts en même temps. Les 13 autres restèrent bouche bée et cherchait d'où venait l'attaque. Hermione lança un autre Stupéfix qui en fit tomber 5 autres. Tout à coup, des sorciers apparrurent de partout et se jetèrent sur les Mangemorts. Hermione en profita pour se sauver mais Lucius Malefoy, qui était resté à l'écart surgi de derrière la statue de Samuel de Champlain.

- Il me semblait t'avoir vue tantôt! dit la voix glaciale de Malefoy. Je n'ai pas réussi à te tuer la dernière fois mias cette fois ci, tu ne m'échappera pas. As-tu quelque chose à dire avant que je ne te tue?

- EXPELLIARMUS!

La baguette de Malefoy s'envola dans les air et Hermione la ratrappa et la jeta en bas de la terrasse.

- Qui est sans défense maintenant? dit Hermione d'une voix moqueuse.

Lucius se jeta sur elle avant qu'elle n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit et la prit à la gorge. Hermione se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais le Mangemort serrait de plus en plus fort. Bientôt, elle perderait conscience et…

A/N : C'est ça qui est ça! Je vais écrire mon troisième très bientôt et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Inquiètez-vous trop pour Hermione…

À la prochaine

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore


	3. Chapitre 3:Mission: Québec

Je me demande qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Hermione...euh...ouais...si moi je ne le sais pas, qui va le savoir!?  
  
Disclaimer : Harry et les autres ne sont pas à moi...ah! Je le sais! Peut- être que je pourrais demander à JK de me les donner...je délire...mais je peux toujours en rêver.  
  
Chapitre 3----Mission : Québec  
  
- TRAÎTRES! SANG DE BOURBES! VERMINE! IMMONDES BÂTARDS! MONSTRES! POURRITURE! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ENTRER DANS MA MAISON! Mrs Weasley réussi enfin à fermer les rideaux recouvrant le portait de la charmante Mrs Black à la voix si...si...mélodieuse. On dirait même que c'est devenu pire depuis que Sirius est mort. Sauf qu'ils ne savait pas si elle était choquée de la mort de son fils ou parce qu'elle était soulagée de sa mort. - Quand je vais trouver le moyen de décrocher ce maudit portrait, je crois que je vais faire un feu de joie avec! dit Mrs Weasley à son mari. - À condition qu'elle ne lui ait pas fait subir un sortilège Gèle-Flammes. répondit désespérement Mr Weasley. - Ne parle pas de malheur Arthur s'il te plait! Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où la réunion de l'Ordre devait avoir lieu. Au passage, une armure leur explosa à la figure, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller, encore une fois, Mrs Black. Mais Mr et Mrs Weasley continuèrent leur route à la cuisine en espérant vaguement qu'elle se casse la voix à force de hurler. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils allèrent s'asseoir et la réunion commença. - Alors, mes chers amis, dit Dumbledore, nous allons commencer dès miantenant notre réunion. - Euh...Albus? Remus n'est pas arrivé... dit Tonks - Je suis à assis à ta gauche! Non! L'autre gauche!. dit Lupin sous les rires. - Bon! Donc, Bill. Pourrais-tu nous montrer ce que tu as receuilli comme données dans tes voyages pour Gringotts? - Euh...oui. Donc, depuis que Voldemort s'est montré au Ministère, les Mangemorts sont de plus en plus actifs non seulement en Angleterre, mais aussi en France, en Allemagne et en Russie. Un grand nombre d'alertes ont eu lieu en Asie et même quelques-unes aux Etats-Unis et dans l'Ouest Canadien. Pour l'instant, ce sont des actes isolés mais bientôt, ça pourrait devenir plus important sur les autres continents. Déjà, en Australie m'a dit qu'il y avait eu une attaque de Mangemorts à Canberra et... - Qui est cette correspondante? demanda Mrs Weasley interressée. - Euh...eh bien...c'est la fille qui a fait son stage à Gringotts...Fleur Delacour. - Ah bon...dit Mrs Weasley avec un petit rire. - Euh...bon...où j'en étais rendu...ah oui! Donc il y a eu une attaque à Canberra et une autre à Sydney. À Oklahoma City, aux Etats-Unis, 7 Moldus ont subi le sortilège de Doloris. Un sort d'amnésie a été pratiqué mais le souvenir n'a pas été complètement effacé car ils revoient leur torture en rêve. Ensuite à... Bill fut interrompu par un cri qui retentit dans toute la maison et qui n'était pas celui Mrs Black. - Remus? Pourrait-tu aller voir qu'est-ce que c'était? Lupin se leva et sorti de la pièce tout en sortant sa baguette. - Alors comme je disais... continua Bill - Nous en savons déjà assez Bill. Tu peux te rasseoir. dit Dumbledore Lupin revint dans la cuisine tout essouflé car il avait courut pour revenir. - Remus! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? - C'est Hermione! Elle est en danger. Elle est en vacances à Québec au Canada et elle a vu Lucius Malefoy parmi la foule. - Malefoy est en prison! dit Tonks. Il ne peut pas avoir échappé au Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. - Tonks! Il n'y a plus de Détraqueur à Azkaban!!! Et de toute façon il sont tous avec Voldemort. - Ah oui! Désolé, j'avais oublié. - Est-elle sûre que c'est Malefoy? - Oui. Mais quand elle est repartie, des cris retentissaient dehors. - Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas les cris de la vieille folle? dit Tonks - TONKS!!! - Bon d'accord! Je me tais! - Remus, Arthur, Tonks, Alastor! Allez à Québec, trouvez Hermione et escortez la à son hôtel! dit Dumbledore. Moi, je vais appeler au Ministère de Québec pour les avertir que Malefoy est dans leur ville. Les quatres membres de l'Ordre transplanèrent immédiatement au Ministère de Londres pour prendre la cheminée intercontinentale.  
  
Remus fut le premier à arriver à Québec. Il était sur le Chemin de Traverse du Vieux. Les trois autres suivirent bientôt et ils sortirent tous dehors où c'était la panique. Tout le monde se dirigeaient vers le fleuve pour s'éloigner de ce qui semblait être l'origine de la panique : Le château Frontenac. Les quatres coururent vers le château tout en cherchant un moyen de monter. Il prirent alors la côte de la Fabrique et sur leur chemin, à gauche, il y avait des escaliers, ils les montèrent quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent en haut, il virent une vingtaine de Mangemort dont la moitié était Stupéfiés. La brigade de Québec était déjà là, ils se jetèrent à leur tour sur les Mangemorts. Lupin alla porter secours à un homme de la brigade qui subissait un Doloris. Tout à coup, un des Brigadier de Québec le frappa par derrière. Lupin se retourna et vit tout de suite que l'homme agissait sous l'Imperium. - Protego! L'homme retrouva aussitôt ses esprits et attaqua les Mangemort. Tout-à- coup, un cri retentit. Il venait de derrière la statue. Lupin y alla et vit Lucius Malefoy, désarmé en train d'étrangler Hermione. - Stupéfix! Malefoy tomba immédiatement et lacha Hermione. Celle-ci était toujours étandue par terre et ne bougeait pas. Lupin prit son pouls et constatat avec soulagement qu'elle toujours vivante. Mais lorsqu'il vérifia sa respiration, il s'aperçu qu'elle était arrêtée. - Ranimatus! Hermione ouvrit les yeux et prit une respiration bruyante et profonde. - Professeur...euh...je...où est passé Malefoy!!! - Juste là. dit Lupin en montrant le corps inerte de l'homme. - Il a essayé de me tuer. Il a dit qu'il se vengerait de... - Hermione, arrête de parler. Tu t'épuise pour rien. - Oui mais... - Pas de mais. Je t'amène à St-Louis. - St-Louis? - L'hôpital pour sorciers de Québec. Mobilicorpus! Hermione poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle s'éleva dans les airs. La brigade en avait fini avec les Mangemorts. Ils avaient réussi à en retenir quinze sur les vingt. Lupin l'amena dans le Château Frontenac, arriva devant un mur et prononça un mot tout bas. Une voix répondit et il passèrent à travers le plancher. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée d'un autre château qui ressemblait plus à Poudlard qu'au château Frontenac. Hermione eut juste le temps de voir l'infirmière accourir vers elle avant de perdre connaissance.  
  
Fini pour mon 3e chapitre! Si vous avez des commentaires (positifs ou négatifs) à faire, envoyez-moi vos rewiews!  
  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 


	4. Chapitre 4: Coma

Me revoilà avec mon 4e chapitre de Menaces! Ça m'a pris du temps pour venir avec une idée mais là j'ai réussi! Je voudrais m'excuser aux gens de Québec pour avoir confondu dans mon 2e chapitre, la rue de la Fabrique et la côte de la Montagne. Désolé!

Disclaimer : Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Lupin, les Weasley, Snape, McGonagall, Tonks, Maugrey …je l'ai metterai pas tous mais il ne m'appartiennent pas de toute façon ceux-là et ceux que j'ai pas écrit.

Rewiews

Greeneyes: Je viens de Québec feck fallait bien que je la vante un peu. Mais t'inquiète pas, tout le reste de la fic va se passer dans la bonne vieille Angleterre!

Chapitre 4----Coma

- Harry! Le courrier! cria la tante Pétunia.

Harry se leva de son lit, descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte pour prendre le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres. Il prit les lettres qui devait être des facture et comme il rentrait dans la maison, une petite boule grise lui fonça dans le visage.

- Aïe!!! Coquecigrue! Hé! Calme-toi!

Le petit hibou de Ron lui tournait frénétiquement autour de la tête et Harry eut beaucoup de mal à l'attrapper. Entré dans la maison, il alla déposer le courrier sur la table de la cuisine et…

- Aaaah! C'est quoi ça?! s'écria Pétunia.

- Le hibou de Ron. Tu sais le roux.

- Difficile de l'oublier!

Bien sûr elle faisait allusion au petit incident qui est survenu lorsque les Weasley étaient venus chercher Harry avant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

- Monte ça immédiatement dans ta chambre. Tu es très chanceux que ton oncle ne soit pas là.

Harry monta à sa chambre et détacha la lettre de la patte du hibou. Ce n'était pas l'écriture de Ron mais celle de McGonagall. Il l'avait vue assez souvent sur les lettres de l'école pour la reconnaître.

Cher Harry,

McGonagall qui l'appelle par son nom! C'est très rare et même que c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait à son souvenir.

Durant ses vacances à Québec, Hermione s'est fait attaquer par Lucius Malefoy, qui, quelques jours plus tôt, s'est évadé d'Azkaban. Elle est actuellement hospitalisée à l'Hôpital St-Louis de Québec jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent la transférer à Ste-Mangouste. Si vous voulez venir à Québec pour la voir, vous aurez une chambre dans un petit hôtel pour magiciens du Vieux-Québec. Si vous ne venez pas, nous vous enverrons plus de détails sur son état quand nous allons savoir plus d'information. Ron est déjà là-bas.

Minerva

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit. Hermione s'était fait attaquer, encore une fois, par Malefoy. En plus elle n'allait pas bien. Elle n'était déjà pas complètement remise de la dernière fois. Harry redescendit tranquillement dans la cuisine et dit la plus longue phrase qu'il est jamais dite à sa tante depuis le début de l'été.

- Euh…tante Pétunia? C'est que…j'ai une amie qui s'est fait attaquée par des…Mangemorts et depuis ce temps là, elle est à l'hôpital de Québec. Et d'après la lettre, elle est tellement mal en point qu'il ne sont même pas capable de la transférer en Angleterre. Est-ce que je pourrais aller…euh…à Québec la voir.

Pétunia figea. Harry eut peur que ça soit mauvais signe mais quand elle se retourna, il vit qu'elle le regardait encore avec pitiée.

- Oui Harry. Tu peux y aller. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aller voir ton amie.

- Merci…

Harry remonta dans sa chambre et alla faire sa valise. Il ne reviendrait probablement pas à Privet Drive. Soit il passait le reste de l'été à Québec, soit il allait chez Ron ou même à l'Ordre du Phénix.

- _Failamalle!_

Tout les objets qu'il voulait mettre dans sa malle s'envolèrent de l'endroit où ils étaitent et atterrirent partout sauf dans la malle.

- _Failamalle!_

Les objets s'envolèrent à nouveau et retournèrent se ranger à leur place dans le fouilli habituel de sa chambre.

- Je pense que je vais la faire moi-même finalement.

Lorsque Harry eût fini de faire sa valise, il pensa à un petit problème qu'il aurait…le transport. Comment allait-il aller à Québec?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Harry dévala les escaliers et alla dans la cuisine. Sa tante était plaquée contre le mur et regardait devant elle…Mr et Mrs Weasley.

- Ne vous inquiètez pas Mrs Dursley, nous avons simplement transplané dans votre cuisine. Ça veut seulement dire que nous sommes partis d'un endroit et grâce à…, dit Mr Weasley.

- Athur! Tu n'as pas besoin de lui faire un séminaire sur l'art de transplaner! Oh Harry! Tu vas bien? dit Mrs Weasley

- Euh…oui.

- Oh! Vous avez une très belle maison et une très belle cuisine Mrs Dursley, dit Mrs Weasley avec un grand sourire.

- Euh…merci… dit Pétunia en se décollant légèrement du mur, nous l'avons repeinturée l'hiver dernier.

- Nous venons chercher Harry pour l'emmener voir son amie à Québec…

- Comment va-t-elle?

Harry se retourna et regarda sa tante avec surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'inquiétait de ses amis…surtout qu'elle ne s'était jamais inquièté de lui.

- Elle est toujours dans le coma. Mais elle devrait reprendre conaissance d'ici deux ou trois jours. Bon! Harry! Va chercher ta valise et on s'en va.

- _Accio_!

Sa valise descendit les escalier et vola jusqu'à Harry sous le regard horrifié de sa tante. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne dit pas un mot. Mr Weasley lui tendit une vieille pièce de monnaie et aussitôt, il sentit qu'on le prenait au niveau du nombril pour le soulever. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il se retrouva dans un pub.

- Mr Potter, dit un homme avec un accent affreux, veuillez me suivre.

Harry le suivit jusqu'à une petite chambre assez semblable à celles du Chaudron Baveur, mais en plus beau. Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit et aussitôt, quelqu'un cogna à sa porte et Mrs Weasley entra.

- Harry. Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital voir Hermione.

Harry sauta en bas du lit et la suivit dehors. Après avoir marché quelques minutes dans les rues de Québec, il montèrent un escalier et arrivèrent devant ce que Harry devina comme être le Château Frontenac. Mrs Weasley l'emmena à l'intérieur et lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant un mur complètement nu, elle prononça un mot et ills s'enfoncèrent dans le plancher. Ils arrivèrent dans un hall immense où plein d'infirmières et de guérisseurs passaient. L'édifice dans lequel il se trouvait était complètement différent. C'était un véritable château de pierre. Mrs Weasley l'emmena devant un comptoir.

- Molly Weasley et Harry Potter. Nous voulons voir Hermione Granger qui est hôspitalisée ici.

- Vous pouvez y aller. Elle est maintenant dans la chambre 113 au 1er étage.

Ils montèrent dans un ascenseur et appuyèrent sur le numéro 1. L'asenceur descendit au 1e et comme au Ministère de la magie, une voix impersonnelle disait la spécialité de l'étage.

- 1er étage. Blessures par créatures vivantes.

Ils débarquèrent et allèrent directement à la chambre 113. Harry entra et vit que Ron et Ginny étaient déjà au chevet d'Hermione. Celle-ci était très pâle et ne bougeait pas du tout. Elle respirait à peine. Harry remarqua qu'elle avait un bandage autour du cou.

- Allô Harry.

- Salut. Euh…qu'est-ce que Malefoy lui a fait?

- Maman ne nous l'a pas dit encore, dit Ginny.

- Je vais vous le dire maintenant que Harry est là. On pense que lorsque l'attaque a eu lieu, Hermione est allée voir ce qui se passait. Ses parents faisaient partie des Moldus qui se sont fait attaqué et elle aurait, selon la brigade, stupéfixé douze Mangemorts avant que Malefoy l'attaque. Hermione l'a désarmé mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de se sauver et Malefoy a essayé de la tuer en l'étranglant. Remus est arrivé à temps pour sauver sa vie. Mais, en l'étranglant, Lucius a perforé une grosse veine et elle perdu beaucoup de sang avant que l'on s'en aperçoive. Les guérisseur ont regénéré la veine. Mais Hermione avait déjà perdu 600ml de sang. Il ont commencé à regénérer son sang mais il ne peuvent pas lui donner plus que 5 ml de Nouvosan par jour et ça lui redonne seulement 100ml de sang. Il lui reste 3 jours de traitement. Elle a reprit légèrement connaissance hier soir mais elle était trop faible. Actuellement, elle n'est plus dans le coma, elle dort.

Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence et Ginny finit par dire quelque chose.

- Elle va s'en sortir?

- Hmmmmm…oui…je crois…que oui. Je…vais m'en sortir, dit une voix faible.

- Hermione!

- Je t'en supplie Ron ne parle pas si fort.

- Désolé.

Ils parlèrent durant un bout de temps jusqu'à ce que Hermione s'endorme après le passage du guérisseur Tremblay.

Deux jours sont passés et si tout va bien, Hermione pourrait sortir le soir. Elle est allée voir ses parents dans la chambre voisine. Les pauvres étaient encore sous le choc mais ils iraient mieux dans quelques semaines le temps que le CMM (Choc Magique du Moldu) passe.

- J'espère qu'ils vont aller mieux bientôt, dit Hermione en quittant l'hôpital.

Elle, Ron et Harry marchaient sur la rue Petit-Champlain et arrivèrent à la Place Royale. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans les marches de l'église.

- J'ai tellement appris de choses ici. Saviez-vous que lors des Chasses au Sorciers qui ont eu lieu au Etats-Unis, Québec a accueilli plein de sorciers. Car c'était ici qu'ils étaient le moins chassés.

- Hermione. Il y a seulement toi qui s'intéresse à ça! s'exclama Ron.

- J'ai aussi visité des la Grande École de Sorcellerie du Vieux-Québec. Ç'est la meilleure école francophone en Amérique et la deuxième meilleure francophone dans le monde après Beauxbâtons, continua Hermione comme si Ron n'avait rien dit.

- Elle est vraiment de retour, dit Harry souriant.

Alors mon 4e chapitre? Vous l'avez aimé? J'attends des rewiews avec impatience puor me dire ce que j'ai fait de bien…et de mal.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

À la prochaine!


	5. Chapitre 5: Retour à Square Grimmaurd

Allô tout le monde! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié mais j'ai eu quelques imprévus et un voyage à Niagara Falls (disons que c'est un imprévu assez l'fun). Alors, voici mon chapitre 5!

Chapitre 5 : Square Grimmaurd 

Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient revenus à Londre au quartier général de l'Ordre. Après l'incident de Québec, Dumbledore voulait protéger Hermione contre les Mangemorts. Comme le motif de l'agression était le fait qu'il avait défié les Mangemorts au Ministère, Dumbledore a fait venir Neville, Ginny. Luna qui était en vacances avec son père n'était pas là au plus grand plaisir de Ron. Ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Harry étaient dans sa chambre en train de lire « Le Quidditch à travers les âges » pour une enième fois quand quelqu'un vînt frapper à sa porte.

- Salut! Euh...le souper est prêt, dit Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu lis?

- Le Qudditch à travers les âges.

- Encore! En tout cas, viens t'en, il ne manque plus que toi en bas.

Harry suivit Hermione en bas et...BANG! Il s'enfargea dans le porte parapluie et...

- BÂTARD! TRAÎTRES À LEUR SANG! IMMONDICES!

Harry se releva et se précipita sur les rideaux du tableau pour les refermer. Hermione vint l'aider et à eux deux ils réussirent à faire taire Mrs Black.

- J'ai hâte qu'ils réussissent à la décrocher! s'exclama Harry.

Hermione et lui continuèrent leur route vers la cuisine et ouvrirent la porte...

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry!!!

Harry resta complètement figé. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait une vraie fête avec plein de monde. À l'autre bout de la table, il y avait un énorme gâteau de fête et une pile de cadeaux. Mrs Weasley s'avança vers Harry, l'amena s'asseoir au bout de la table et lui servit de la soupe. Hermione et Ron prirent place de chaque côté de Harry. Tout le monde parlait et riait et Harry en était heureux. Pour une fois qu'il passait un anniversaire loin des Dursley.

- Passe-moi l'assiette de rôti s'il te plait Ron, demanda Hermione.

- Tu en reprends! Moi, je ne peux plus rien avaler! s'exclama Ron en lui passant l'assiette.

- J'ai très faim, c'est tout. Il n'y pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

- Et maintenant le gâteau! s'écria Mrs Weasley.

Elle fit léviter le gâteau en avant de Harry et d'un coup de baguette magique alluma les chandelles. Harry souffla toutes ses bougies et il s'en coupa un morceau et en donna aussi à Ron et Hermione.

- Est-ce qu'il est assez gros? demanda Harry à Hermione

- Non. Un peu plus...oui! Comme ça!

Harry lui jeta un regard étonné mais ne dit rien et lui donna son morceau de gâteau. Ce fût bientôt le temps des cadeaux. Harry reçu d'Hermione « Le quidditch à travers le monde » qui répertorie toutes les équipes du monde ainsi que les records mondiaux comme la plus longue partie, la chute la plus haute, le balai le plus rapide et le joueur le plus lourd. Ron lui avait donné un paquet rempli de friandises de chez Honeydukes. Les jumeaux Weasey lui ont offert un Passe-Muraille, un objet qui lui permettait de passer à travers n'importe quel mur, et une Déflagration deluxe. Le dernier cadeau venait de Dumbledore : un Phénix.

- Woooow! C'est un Phénix.

- Oui. C'est l'enfant de Fumseck, Faith, car comme tous les Phénix, il est loyal. J'ai décidé de te le donner car je crois qu'il te sera plus utile qu'à moi.

Harry se demanda en quoi il pourrait lui être si utile, mais l'oiseau était tellement beau. Il espèrait seulement que Hedwige ne le prendrait pas trop mal. La fête continua jusque tard le soir et vers 11 heures, presque tout le monde étaient allés se coucher sauf Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville bien que ce dernier soit endormi sur une chaise. Harry feuilletait son livre tandis que Hermione regardait l'oiseau avec étonnement.

- Saviez –vous que la partie la plus longue de Quidditch a duré 3 mois 5 jours 3 heures 27 minutes et 53 secondes et que c'était lors de la partie entre le Brésil et le Japon?

- Non...il faut vraiment aimer ça pour jouer aussi longtemps, dit Hermione, et il faut malade mental pour la regarder pendant 3 mois de temps.

- Justement la personne qui est restée le plus longtemps pour regarder la partie est resté 3 mois 5 jours 3 heures 25 minutes 23 secondes. Il devait être frustré d'être parti deux minutes avant la fin. Il n'a pas pu voir l'attrapée du Vif d'or.

- C'est décourageant de savoir qu'il est humain. Vraiment.

- Hermione! C'est le gars le plus cool que j'ai vu! dit Ron

- Je monte me coucher. Tu viens Ginny? dit Hermione

- Oui. Je réveille Neville et j'arrive.

Les deux filles et Neville montèrent dans leur chambre et se couchèrent. Il furent suivis peu de temps plus tard par Harry et Ron qui discutaient encore des exploits du Quidditch. Faith les suivis et lorsqu'il fut entré dans la chambre, il alla se percher à côté d'Hedwige, sur la grande armoire. C'était le plus bel anniversaire qu'il ait jamais eu.

Harry se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit car il y avait quelque chose qui lui était tombé dessus. Lorsque'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit deux yeux globuleux gros comme des balles de tennis. La chose s'éloigna un peu et Harry put distinguer dans la noirceur un long nez pointu. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir qui était la « chose ».

- Dobby! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en plein milieu de la nuit, chuchota Harry.

- Dobby est venir avertir Harry Pott...

- Oh non! Je n'ai absolument pas besoin que tu essaie de me sauver la vie! dit Harry exaspéré que l'elfe l'ait réveillé pour ça. Tu ne pourrais pas...t'en aller et me laisser dormir?

- Mais...Dobby est venu avertir Mr Harry Potter que...il y a un complot qui se prépare...et

- Oh non! La dernière fois, je m'en suis sorti parfaitement bien alors tu y aller.

- C'est...Vous-Savez-Qui qui le prépare.

- Euh...ça on savait déjà qu'il préparait quelque chose.

- Non non! Dobby a su qu'il y avait un complot secret et...

- Au fait qui t'as dit ça?

- L'autre elfe de maison qu'il y a dans le grenier...Kréattur. Dobby allait chercher quelque chose et il a ouvert une porte dans le grenier et là il m'a sauté dessus et a dit tout ça à Dobby.

- D'accord! Tu peux t'en aller et me laisser dormir. dit Harry encore plus exaspéré.

Dobby disparu et Harry pu enfin se rendormir. Le lendemain matin, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce que Dobby lui avait dit ou même qu'il était venu.

A/N : Avez-vous aimé cette petite fête? Moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire mais je voudrais avoir votre opinion!!! Surveillez très bien le prochain chapitre...c'est probablement le plus intéresant à date. Je ne vous en dit pas plus.

À bientôt! 

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore


	6. Chapitre 6: Le recommencement

Salut! Voici mon...6e chapitre? Entk! Il est vraiment très court et c'est ici que l'histoire véritable commence vraiment. Je sais qu'il était temps mais...je prends mon temps, l'école est pas recommencée...encore. Enjoy it!!! (je sais pas vraiment comment le dire en français)

Mise en garde : Attention il y a un viol. Il n'y a pas de détails traumatisants mais je vous avertis quand même.

Disclaimer : Eh non! JK Rowling ne veut toujours pas me donner ses personnages!

Chapitre 6 : Le recommencement 

_Il est plus que temps de recommencer ce que nous avions commencé 16 ans plus tôt. L'occasion sera parfaite. _C'est en gros ce qu'avait dit Voldemort. Ce qu'ils avaient commencé il y a 16 ans, le Mangemort s'en souvenait très bien. Comment peut-on oublier quelque chose d'aussi amusant. Ç'était probablement le plan le plus diabolique que Voldemort ait eu. Sa mission devrait être très plaisante. Il alla rejoindre les autres Mangemorts et ils transplanèrent aussitôt dans une ruelle dans une autre ville. C'est ici que tout devait recommencer. Qui en serait la première victime? Elle? Non. Trop vieille. C'était femme devait bien avoir 30 ans. Non. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était quelqu'un de jeune. Ainsi, ça aurait beaucoup plus d'impact. Le Mangemort en regarda plusieurs autres. Trop vieilles, trop jeunes, pas assez... Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une jeune personne. Celle-ci était parfaite, le message serait clair. Mais il la perdit de vue bien assez vite. Avait-elle vu son regard se poser sur elle. S'était-elle sentie menacée. Cela lui importait peu car il l'avait choisie pour victime et plus rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'idée. Il alla attendre, assis sur un banc. Il attendait que tout commence et que dans la confusion, il l'attaque. Bientôt, ce qu'il attendait se produisit. Alors, il se leva et chercha celle qu'il avait élue. Par chance, il n'eut pas à aller loin, elle était là, comme si elle attendait qu'il vienne la chercher. L'homme approcha discrètement sa proie mais elle le vit en premier. Le Mangemort se trouva bien vite pris au dépourvu. Il décida alors de l'attaquer à mains nues. Pour le genre de choses qu'il voulait faire, nul besoin de baguette magique... enfin... peut-être que oui. Elle succomba bien vite à son étreinte et quelque instants plus tard, sans plus de cérémonie, il la pénétra sauvagement. Enfin, tout cela allait recommencer et elle était la première nouvelle depuis 16 ans. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle devait avoir 16 ans. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour le compte de Voldemort. Mais il allait y reprendre goût assez vite. Il continua ainsi son va-et-vient brutal durant un bout de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que, aussi plaisant que cela puisse être, elle allait reprendre connaissance bientôt. Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme explosa de pur plaisir. La victime remua. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retirer avant que quelqu'un ne le frappe avec je ne sais quoi. Tout s'embrouilla et il tomba...

A/N : Je vous l'avait dit que c'était court. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous allez lire la suite...pauvre fille quand même...violée par un Mangemort.

See ya

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore


	7. Chapitre 7: De retour à Hogwarts

Allô tout le monde!!! Voici la suite de Menaces...qui n'a aucun lien avec le 6e...entk...pas encore. Je crois aussi que vous avez deviné le projet de Voldemort. J'attends vos rewiews!

Disclaimer : Harry ne m'appartient pas... Harry ne m'appartient pas... Harry ne m'appartient pas... Harry ne m'appartient pas... Harry ne m'appartient pas...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...

Chapitre 7 : De retour à Hogwarts 

Toc Toc Toc.

- Harry! Ron! Debout! Il est 8 heures et nous devons aller à la gare pour prendre le Hogwarts Express, dit Hermione à travers la porte.

Harry s'assit rapidement dans son lit. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il retournait à Hogwarts aujourd'hui. Enfin il ne se ferait plus réveiller par le portrait de Phineas qui parlait constament quand Harry était dans la chambre. De plus, être dans cette maison lui rappelait trop Sirius. Il se leva et donna un peu de Miamhibou à Hedwige, Coquecigrue et Faith. Ça l'avait surpris que le Phénix en mange mais c'était bien tant mieux car il n'avait aucune idée de la nourriture que les Phénix mangent. Autre fait étonnant à propos de Faith, Hedwige supportait parfaitement sa présence. Harry aurait pensé qu'elle serait affreusement jalouse qu'il ait un autre oiseau mais elle semblait adorer Faith. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'elle lui fasse partager sa cage. Décidément, le Phénix lui réserverera plusieurs autres surprises.

- Késsékia? dit Ron d'une voix ensomeillée.

- On prend le train pour Hogwarts dans un peu moins de trois heures.

- Hein quoi! Déjà! dit Ron en se levant aussitôt. Les vacances ont passées beaucoup trop vite.

- Ouais.

Harry et Ron s'habillèrent et descendirent les escaliers pour aller déjeuner. Hermione était déjà là à manger des crèpes préparées par Mrs Weasley. Leur bonne odeur emplissait la pièce et donna encore plus faim à Ron et Harry.

- Mrs Weasley? demanda Hermione. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une autre crêpe?

- Ma foi! Tu est défoncée aujourd'hui! C'est ta quatrième!

- Et dernière, finit Hermione

- Les garçons. Vos crêpes sont servies, dit Mrs Weasley.

Neville et Ginny entrèrent dans la cuisine et s'assirent près des autres. Ils mangèrent tous et montèrent ensuite faire leur valise.

- _Failamalle_!

Tous les vêtements de Harry atterrirent dans sa valise presque en ordre car ses livres ne sont pas allés dans sa valise mais dans celle de Ron. Celui-ci essaya à son tour la formule et elle fonctionna très bien. Tout est allé se ranger impeccablement.

- Dire que j'ai de la difficulté à ranger ma chambre moi-même.

- Dépêchez-vous, nous partons dans dix minutes! dit la voix de Mr Wesley en bas.

Il vérifièrent qu'ils avaient absolument tout et descendirent dans le hall d'entrée et attendirent comme d'habitude après Neville.

- Excusez-moi si ça m'a pris du temps! C'est que j...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! cria Neville en déboulant les escaliers.

- Neville! s'écria Hermione. Est-tu correct?!

Neville s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque...

- TRAÎTRES À LEUR SANG! FIENTES DE HIBOUX! TAS DE POURRITURE!

- Il me semblait aussi que ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne l'avait pas entendue, dit Lupin exaspéré. Arthur! Nous n'avons pas le temps de fermer les rideaux. Nous nous en occuperons à notre retour.

Ils allèrent à la station de métro la plus proche et prirent le métro jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross.

- Au revoir les enfants! Bonne année! Soyez sages! dit Mrs Weasley comme elle rebroussait chemin vers la station de métro avec son mari et Lupin.

Il était déjà 10 :57 et la barrière allait se refermer bien vite. Harry, Ron , Hermione, Neville et Ginny coururent jusqu'à la barrière. Il s'engage entre deux train et...mauvais quai! Il se retournent et arrivent à la barrière. Ginny traverse, Neville tout de suite après elle ensuite Harry fonce vers la barrière...

Shplaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang

Il fonce dans la barrière à toute vitesse, Ron et Hermione passent par-dessus lui.

- Aaaaaaah! Ouch. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Hermione en se massant la tête.

- Oh non!!! Regardez l'heure! Il est onze heures, le train est parti. dit Ron paniqué.

Ils ramassèrent leur affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées un peu partout sous les regards du gardien de gare et des voyageurs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il essayaient de faire? dit une femme. Passer à travers le mur!

Les trois amis s'appuyèrent sur le mur pour penser à une façon d'aller à Hogwarts en faisant moins de dégats qu'en deuxième année lorsque Ron et Harry sont arrivés en voiture volante. Harry pensa à envoyer un message à Dumbledore avec Hedwige mais dans la chute, elle s'était cassé une aile. En fait, la même aile que cette folle d'Ombrage avait cassée l'année dernière. Coq lui s'est échappé quand sa cage s'est ouverte.

- Coq!!! Qu'il est imbécile! dit tristement Ron

- Pauvre Hedwige. _Ferula!_ dit Hermione. Ça devrait aller mieux comme ça. Mais comment allons-nous faire!

- Commençons par sortir dehors, dit Harry. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici.

Les trois amis prirent leurs bagages et sortirent de la gare pour aller dans une ruelle proche. En sortant, ils virent Lucius Malefoy dans une voiture proche d'eux. Hermione accéléra lorsque qu'elle s'aperçu que l'homme l'avait vue.

- Il n'était pas supposé retourner en prison lui?! dit rageusement Hermione.

- Euh...il a réussi échapper à l'Ordre pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de toi. On ne voulait pas te le dire mais...

- Hmmmm...On a un problème plus urgent à régler...pour l'instant!

- Oui. Peut-être qu'on devrait rester ici et attendre, suggéra Ron. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de me sortir de cette situation, ça avait très mal fini.

- Non!!! Lucius Malefoy est à Londre alors pas question que je reste ici! dit Hermione presqu'en criant.

Tout à coup, Faith s'agita dans sa cage. Il ouvrit la porte et s'envola dans les airs.

- Encore un qui se sauve! s'écria Ron.

Mais le Phénix revenait vers eux et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry. Tout à coup, les bâtiments autour d'eux prirent feu et les flammes tourbillonèrent autour d'eux. Hermione poussa un cri et quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec tous leurs bagages. Même Coquecigrue était là.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Dumbledore comme s'il s'attendait à le voir. Le voyage a été confortable?

- Euh...oui! Mais, comment nous sommes arrivés ici exactement? demanda Harry.

- C'est Faith, dit simplement Dumbledore.

Alors Harry se souvint de la façon extraordinaire qu'est disparu Dumbledore l'année dernière lorsqu'il s'est presque fait arrêter par le Ministère. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Faith serait capable de transporter autant de personnes avec leurs bagages en même temps.

- Eh oui Harry. C'est là le grand mystère des Phénix. Je crois que nous n'aurons jamais découvert tout à propos d'eux. Vous pouvez vous promener dans le château si vous le voulez ou bien aller dans votre salle commune. Le dîner sera servi dans une heure environ. Le mot de passe est _Phénix. _Et Harry. Je vais garder Faith ici, car je ne veux pas qu'il aille dans la volière et j'aimerais mieux qu'il ne soit pas dans le dortoir non plus. Si tu veux venir le voir, viens devant la porte de mon bureau et dit son nom.

Dumbledore fit disparaître leurs bagages d'un coup de baguette et Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune pour patienter d'ici le dîner.

A/N : Surveillez bien l'arrivée de mon 8e chapitre pour savoir ce qui s'est passé au festin de début d'année.

Bye Bye

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore


	8. Chapitre 8: L'année du Serpent

Je suis rendu à mon 8e chapitre! Enfin il sont rendus à Hogwarts. Ça va peut-être être plus facile de trouver des idées. J'aurais une question à poser...entre qui et qui vous voudriez un slash. Envoyez-moi vos rewiews!

Disclaimer : Ron ne m'appartient pas...Harry ne m'appartient pas...Hermione ne m'appartient pas...en fait, il y a seulement l'histoire qui m'appartient.

Chapitre 8 : L'année du serpent 

L'heure de l'arrivée des autres élèves approchait et heureusement car Harry mourrait de faim.

- Peut-être que nous devrions descendre à la Grande Salle, dit Hermione.

- Attendons que les élèves arrivent et mêlons nous à eux. Je ne veux pas que les autres posent de questions sur la manière que nous sommes arrivés et que je obligé de dire « Je suis arrivé grâce au Phénix que Dumbledore m'a donné ».

- Ouais...ça aurait l'air un peu chouchou.

- Dans le mille.

Quelques instants plus tard, les trois sorciers sortirent de la salle commune et attendirent à l'angle du mur. Tout d'un coup, les porte du château s'ouvrirent et une marée de jeunes s'engouffrèrent dans l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Harry, Ron et Hermione se mèlèrent aux autres et entrèrent à leur tour. À l'avant, devant Dumbledore, le Choixpeau magique était là posé l'habituel tabouret à trois pattes. Ils allèrent prendre place au bout de la table à côté de Neville et Ginny.

- Harry! Ron! Hermione! Comment vous êtes arrivés? demanda Neville, ébahi.

- Oui! On s'est inquiétés pour vous quand on a vu que vous n'arriviez pas. dit Ginny.

- Euh...eh bien c'est...

Mais Harry fut interrompu par l'arrivée des première année qui firent leur entrée. Le professeur McGonagall était comme d'habitude à leur tête et elle les fit se rassembler devant le Choixpeau. Alors le Choixpeau chanta sa chanson qui, comme l'année dernière, tenait plus de l'avertissement que d'un description des maisons. Elle disait surtout que l'union fait la force. Lorsque la chanson fut finie, il n'y que quelques applaudissement discrets, mais la plupart la trouvèrent un peu désagréable. Harry lui, la prit tel quelle : un avertissement. Il regarda les Serpentards et croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy. La rage monta en lui lorsqu'il sourit en pointant Hermione. La chanson avait eu très peu d'effet sur les Serpentards. Seuls quelques-uns l'avait prise au sérieux. McGonagall commença l'appel.

- Annie Turman!

La jeune fille s'avança vers le tabouret et aussitôt qu'elle eut mis le Choixpeau sur sa tête, il s'écria :

- SERPENTARD!

Annie s'avança vers la table et s'assit à côté de Crabbe. Harry la prit aussitôt en pitié même si elle venait de Serpentard.

- Kimmy Gil!

- POUFSOUFLE!

Kimmy Gil étaient tellement poussa un cri de joie et courut jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffle où elle fut acceuilli par une jeune fille qui devait probablement être sa sœur ou sa cousine.

- Josian Evans!

Harry fit un saut lorsqu'il entendit le nom Evans. C'était le nom de sa mère.

- GRYFFONDOR!

- Floriencia Gordon!

- SERPENTARD! s'écria aussitôt le Choixpeau.

La jeune fille, visiblement satisfaite, s'avança vers la table et pris place à côté d'Annie Turman. Plusieurs autres élèves passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione brise le silence qu'il y avait chez les plus vieux.

- Harry? chuchota-t-elle. Tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a beaucoup d'élève qui vont à Serpentard. Je veux dire, beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

- Oui. Ça m'inquiète d'ailleurs. Il me semble qu'il sont déjà bien assez.

- David O'Brian!

Le jeune garçon s'avança du tabouret. Il avait l'air d'être mort de peur. Il mit lentement le vieux chapeau sur sa tête et...

- SERPENTARD!

Le jeune garçon réagi agrandi les yeux à la mention de Serpentard, se leva tranquillement et marcha lentement jusqu'à la table comme s'il en avait peur et s'assit au bout complètement loin des autres. Harry fut très surpris de la réaction de David. C'était la première fois qu'un Serpentard était malheureux d'aller dans cette maison. La cérémonie de répartition continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Hilary Wellan fut placée à Gryffondor.

- Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux qui font leur entrée cette année de notre école et bienvenue aussi, à nos plus vieux qui font un retour dans notre école. Je voudrais profiter de l'occasion de se festin pour introduire, ou plutôt réintroduire un membre de notre personnel, le professeur Lupin.

Bien que la plupart savait que Lupin était un loup-garou, cela ne semblait déranger personne car la Grande Salle explosa en applaudissement. Harry le regarda entrer et prendre place à côté du professeur Flitwick. Il remarqua aussi avec effarement que la place de Hagrid était vide. Harry se souvint à cet instant de la nuit au sommet de la tour d'astronomie où il a vu Hagrid se sauver d'Ombrage. Cette nuit même où cette folle avait failli tuer le prosseur McGonagall en lui envoyant cinq éclairs de stupéfixion.

- Je voudrais introduire votre professeur de soins aux créatures magique...Mrs Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche.

- Où est Hagrid? demanda Ron

- Te ne t'en souviens pas? lui répondit Hermione.

- Ah oui! Je m'en souviens maintenant...

Mais il fut interrompu par Dumbledore qui continua son discours.

- Vous êtes tous au courant des évènements qui se sont produits en juin dernier. La sécurité de l'école a été renforcée au maximum alors je vous demanderais s'il vous plait de suivre à la lettre mes recommendation. Premièrement : aucune sortie à l'extérieur du château n'est permise après le coucher du soleil. Deuxièmement : La fôret interdite est encore plus interdite qu'avant. Les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'y pénétrer et les enseignant ne peuvent pas y aller sans une permission spéciale signée par moi-même. Ce sont les deux plus importantes. La liste complète est affichée sur les tableau de chaque maison dans vos salles communes respectives. Oh! J'oubliais! La première règle que j'ai dite s'applique aux entraînement de Quidditch aussi. En parlant de Quidditch, les équipes pourront reprendre leur forme d'avant les changements de l'année dernière.

Une pensée vient soudainement à l'esprit de Harry. Les jumeaux sont partis, Angelina aussi et Alicia également. Donc, il ne reste que lui, Katie et Ron de l'équipe initiale. Ginny pourrait peut-être revenir en tant que Poursuiveuse. Mais pour les autres, ils faudrait refaire des essais.

- Bon! Assez de placotage! Que le !

Plein de bons plats apparurent et remplirent les assiettes d'or et les pichets se remplissaient de jus de citrouille frais anisi que d'autre breuvages.

- Je répète ce que j'ai dit tantôt. Il beaucoup de nouveau Serpentards que les autres années. Ça en vient bizarre, dit Hermione et se servant une deuxième portion de ragoût de bœuf.

- Ouais. Tu as bien raison...et Hermione? C'est épatant la quantité de nourriture que tu manges.

- Je dois seulement avoir une poussée de croissance ou quelque chose comme ça.

Au ton d'Hermione, Ron vit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler davantage. Le repas fut bientôt remplacé par de délicieux dessert tel que tarte au citron, gâteau au chocolat, tarte aux pacane, crème anglaise et de délicieux sorbets aux fruits. Le festin fini et les assiettes vidée, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

- Maintenant que tout le monde a mangé à sa faim, j'inviterais tout le monde à sortir et à aller se coucher pour se remettre de cette journée de retour à l'école. Bonne nuit!

Tous les élèves levèrent d'un bond et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Pendant que tout le monde essayait de sortir, Harry remarqua que Malefoy regardait Hermione pendant qu'elle passait devant lui. Il remarqua aussi le jeune David à l'écart des autres et plusieurs Serpentards le pointait du doigt en riant. Harry n'était plus surpris mais il avait pitiée de lui. Il se demandait sincèrement comment il était arrivé chez les Serpentards. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un Serpentard. Il aurait dû être n'importe oû sauf là. Harry monta les escaliers de marbre qui conduisait à la salle commune. Ron et Hermione n'était pas avec lui car il devait conduire les première année à la salle commune.

- Écoutez tous! dit Hermione aux Gryffondor. Le mot de passe est _Phénix_. Derrière ce tableau, il y a votre salle commune et au fond de celle-ci, il y a les escaliers qui se rendent à votre dortoir.

Ron se retourna et dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Le tableau s'écarta et laissa entrer tout le monde qui attendait. Aussitôt qu'il fut entré, Harry monta directement à son dortoir. Ron vint le rejoindre quelques instants plus tard, suivit de Dean, Seamus et Neville. Harry se mit en pyjama et parla un peu avec les autres du retour de Lupin et du mystère entourant Hagrid et des rumeurs sur des enlèvements étrange que Seamus a vu dans le journal moldu vu que son père est moldu. Il se couchèrent ensuite et tout le monde s'endormit sauf Harry. Et lorsqu'il s'endormit, il fit des rêves étranges avec Sirius qui se faisait tuer, Voldemort qui attaquait Hogwarts avec une armée de Mangemorts.

A/N : Vous savez maintenant pourquoi j'ai donnée ce titre au chapitre. Comment se passera une année avec autant de Serpentards et surtout, pourquoi y en a-t-il autant.

À la prochaine

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore


	9. Chapitre 9: Josian Evans

Me revoici avec mon 9e chapitre! Je vais essayer (pour de vrai cette fois) d'écrire plus de chapitre par semaine et de les faire plus longs. J'attends vos rewiews pour savoir ce que j'ai fait de pas correct (parce que c'est sûr qu'il y en a).

Rewiews:

_Cyrca:_ Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de rewiews! J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre autant que les autres. à plus!

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de JK Rowling lui appartiennent. Je ne fais que les emprunter.

Chapitre 9 : Josian Evans 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit une fois de plus le rire cruel de Bellatrix Lestrange lorsqu'elle a tué Sirius. Il se passa une main dans le visage pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avant d'ouvrir les rideaux de son baldaquin. Comme à chaque fois qu'il rêvait à Sirius, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et prit le miroir que lui avait donné son parrain à l'époque où il croyait que Snape le faisait souffrir pendant les séances d'occlumencie. Il regarda le miroir en disant tout bas le nom de Sirius et l'espace d'un instant, il espéra que cette fois, ça marcherait.

- Tu a encore rêvé à Sirius? demanda Ron

- ...Oui, tu le sais?

- J'ai fait le lien. Au square Grimmaurd, une nuit sur deux, tu te levait pour regarder ce mirroir en disant son nom.

Harry resta silencieux. S'il avait su que Ron le voyait la nuit, il aurait peut-être été plus discret. Il se sentait horriblement gêné.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'est normal que t'aie de la peine. Moi aussi quand je repense à ça je...

- OUI! MAIS TOI C'EST PAS PAREIL!

- Aaaaah! cria Neville. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

Harry se leva, s'habilla en vitesse et descendit dans la salle commune sans un regrd à Ron. La salle était encore vide et il put s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près des quelques braises qui restait dans la cheminée. Il s'en voulait tellement de ce qui est arrrivé à Sirius. S'il n'avait pas été aussi naïf, peut-être que son parrain serait toujours vivant.

- Bonjour Harry, dit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et vit la jeune fille qu'il avait vue à la répartition. Harry essayait de se souvenir de son nom...Evans! Le nom de sa mère. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son prénom...

- Comment tu sais mon nom?

- Je t'ai vue descendre les escaliers et je t'ai reconnu. Oh! Je ne me suis même pas présentée. Josian Evans, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

En la voyant de plus près, Harry remarqua à quel point elle était grande pour une première année. De plus, elle avait, disons, certains traits caractéristique qu'une fille de onze n'a pas vraiment d'habitude. Harry remarqua aussi ses yeux. Elle avait des yeux magnifiques vert émeraude, comme les siens. Harry pensa aussitôt que...

- Josian! Vient ramasser tes affaires que t'as mis sur MON lit! cria une fille du haut des escaliers.

- Oui oui! J'arrive! cria Josian. Je m'excuse Harry, il faut que j'y aille avant que Jenna pique une crise. À plus tard.

Harry regarda Josian monter les escalier à la course pour aller à son dortoir quand Ron dévala les escaliers.

- Hé Harry! C'est le temps de déjeuner!

- Hein...euh... oui oui! J'arrive...

- C'était qui cette fille?

- Jo...Josian Evans. Elle est très gentille.

- Ouais...bon! Tu viens?

Harry et Ron sortirent de la salle commune et descendirent à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Hermione était déjà là en train de manger un bol de céréales avec des toasts.

- Passé une bonne nuit les gars? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, très, mentit Harry.

- Oui, pas mal. Disons que ça fait du bien de ne plus se faire réveiller pas Phineas qui parle dans son tableau.

- Ça doit! Au fait, je vous ai pris vos horaires quand ils sont passés. Harry! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais réussi tes potions! Tu dois être content!

- Oui...et non. Oui parce que ça me permettra de continuer mes études pour devenir Auror et d'un autre côté, je vais être obligé d'endurer Snape pendant encore deux ans. Quelle torture! Aussi, je crois que ça m'a aidé que ce ne soit pas Snape qui m'évalue. Je préfère de loin Mr Tofty.

- Complètement d'accord avec toi, dit Hermione.

Harry s'assit en face d'Hermione et prit une tartine au chocolat en regardant son horaire. Il était en Métamorphose toute l'avant-midi et Sortilège en première partie d'après-midi et ensuite...potions. Il se dit qu'au moins, ce n'était qu'une seule période.

Harry se dirigeait vers son cours de Métamorphose en compagnie de Ron et Hermione lorsqu'il rencontra Josian pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Elle était toute seule.

- Salut Josian, lui dit Harry

- Oh! Salut Harry. En quoi tu t'en va?

- Métamorphose. Et toi?

- Botanique. Il paraît que Mrs Chourave est très compétente et très gentille.

- Oui, tu verra, elle a toujours des plantes intéressantes. Bye, il faut que j'aille à mon cours, dit Harry.

- Bye, dit Josian en s'éloignant.

- Tu ne nous a même pas présenté à elle! dit Hermione d'une voix indignée.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, c'est tout.

Les trois entrèrent dans la salle de classe de McGonagall où une boîte était déposée devant chacune des chaises. Les élèves prirent tous place et le professeur McGonagall arriva.

- Bonjour tout le monde et je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Nous allons immédiatement commencer avec un sortilège de métamorphose un peu délicat peut-être pour une première journée mais vous vous devez de maîtriser. C'est le sortilège de Transposition animale. Vous allez commencer par visualiser dans votre tête une patte de chat. Ensuite, lorsque la pensée est bien ancrée dans votre tête, dites la formule _Animalis Transformare_.

Les étudiants restèrent silencieux pendant un instant et après un moment, la voix d'Hermione s'éleva.

- _Animalis Transformare!_

Les mains d'Hermione semblèrent se distorsionner et après quelques secondes, elles se transformèrent en pattes de chat. Hermione parut satisfaite du résultat mais un peu craintive tout de même vue ce qui lui était arrivé en deuxième avec le Polynectar.

- 15 points pour Gryffondor. Félicitation Miss Granger.

- Mais professeur? dit Dean Thomas. Ce n'est pas comme être animagus.

- Je suis contente que vous me posiez cette question. Non, car les métamorphoses animales nécéssitent l'usage d'une baguette magique et sont accessibles à tout le monde. Tandis que pour être Animagus, il faut avoir un réel talent et de grands pouvoirs magiques et c'est extrêmement difficile. Ça m'a pris 4 ans pour y arriver. De plus, tant que la transformation est incomplète, il est très difficile de transiter d'un forme à l'autre. Je me souviens qu'un jour je suis restée avec mes oreilles de chat durant deux jours et une autre fois avec les pattes durant plusieurs heures.

Plusieurs autres élèves tentèrent l'expérience mais sans succès. Harry avait réussi à avoir des griffes mais rien de plus. Ron, lui, n'avait eu absolument aucun résultat.

- Ça n'a même pas fonctionner pour moi! dit Ron en sortant du cours.

- Moi non plus ça n'a pas fonctionné, lui dit Neville

- Ah bon..., dit Ron pas rassuré du tout. Ce que j'ai mal aux pieds!

Ils allèrent tous diner et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le cours de sortilège où il firent une révision des sortilèges important qu'ils avaient vu au cours de l'année dernière. Harry s'amusait beaucoup à revoir les sortilèges de répulsion et d'attraction. Ainsi que le sortilège de silence que Ron avait tellement eu de difficulté. Le cours passa très vite et le pire moment de la journée arriva bientôt...le cours de potions. Harry aurait bien aimé être malade entre temps mais il ne croyait pas que ce soit une assez bonne raison pour Snape. Il prit son sac et se dirigea vers le cachot glacial où le cours avait lieu. Lorsqu'il entra dans la classe, il n'y avait que quelques élèves d'arrivés et Snape n'était pas encore là. Il alla s'asseoir à l'arrière complètement de la classe et il fut rejoint peu de temps plus tard par Ron. Hermione alla s'assseoir à la table voisine. La classe se remplit et lorsque la cloche sonna, Snape fit son entrée brutale comme d'habitude.

- Je prendrai les présence et ensuite nous allons commenc...

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune fille entra dans la classe.

- Excusez mon retard professeur Snape mais je suis nouvelle à l'école et je me suis...

- Peu m'importe la piètre raison que vous me donnerez. 15 points de moins pour votre retard Miss...

- Evans. Josian Evans, dit-elle d'un ton frustré. Pourquoi m'enlever des points alors que...

- Sachez que l'on n'arrive pas en retard à mon cours, Miss Evans...et 10 points de moins pour votre insolence.

Josian ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais elle se ravisa, alla vers l'arrière s'asseoir à la place libre à côté d'Hermione et prit sont cahier de notes et une plume. Harry resta bouche bée de voir Josian débarquer à son cours. Elle était donc en sixième année, ce qui explique sa grandeur et son attitude. Josian se pencha vers Hermione pour se présenter.

- Boujour, chuchota-t-elle. Je m'appelle Josian Evans.

- Moi c'est Hermione Granger. Je crois que tu connais déjà Harry.

- Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés. Qui est votre ami roux?

- C'est Ron Weasley.

- Miss Granger! Miss Evans! Pourriez-vous payer attention à ce que je dit?! Alors, comme je disais, les potions de lune ont la propriété de guérir bien des maladies lorsque mélangée aux bon ingrédients. Si jamais, vous mélangez cette potion avec de l'Argoneth, ça crée un poison mortel...mais l'Argoneth se retrouve seulement à au moins 7000 mètres d'altitude, donc au sommet du mont Évrest et du mont K2, tous deux en Orient où il fait environ –60ºC en été. Alors maintenant, je vais vous indiquer les ingrédients nécéssaire pour faire la potion de Lune basique.

Snape tapota le tableau du bout de sa baguette magique et commença à se promener entre les rangées de table. Harry et Ron commencèrent à préparer les ingrédients. Ron broya la pierre de lune en fine poussière blanchâtre pendant que Harry faisait bouillir l'eau de Thèbes avec 3 goutte de lait de Chèvre Immaculée des Montagne. Ensuite, il durent peser exactement 30 grammes de poudre de pierre de Lune. Losque Harry a rajouté la poudre, la potion vînt d'un blanc éclatant presque lumineux. Snape, sans avertir, éteint les torches d'un coup de baguette. Harry s'attendait à ce que le cachot tombe dans les ténèbres, mais il était éclairé par une lumière blanche.

- Comme vous voyez, la potion est lumineuse. Si vous la buviez maintenant, vos entrailles serait déchirée par un feu dévorant.

Snape eut un sourire et Harry aurait juré qu'il l'avait regardé en disant ça.

- Mise dans un flacon, elle est une source de lumière infinie. Mais comme nous l'utilisons en tant qu'antidote, vous devez rajouter un ingrédient. Prenez le avec vos pinces car il est dangereux d'y toucher.

Snape ralluma les torches et passa dans les rangées pour donner l'ingrédient à toutes les équipes. Les yeux d'Hermione s'aggrandirent quand elle vit ce que Snape donnait.

- Du Petra Tenebrae...c'est la première fois que j'en vois.

- Et dernière! C'est la seule potion existante qui en nécéssite. Mr Londubat! Dois-je vous rappeler de ne pas toucher à la pierre avec vos mains si vous en voulez pas souffrir d'Invisibilité spontanée. Il paraît que ça prend trois mois à guérir et que ça fait très mal, dit Snape avec mépris. Remarquez que ça ferait un problème de moins à s'occuper.

Neville poussa un léger gémissement et laissa Seamus prendre la pierre. Le professeur arriva à la table de Harry et lui donna la pierre d'un mouvement si bruque qu'il failli se l'échapper dessus. Harry pensa immédiatement qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Un chaise racla et la voix de Josian s'éleva, très forte :

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous exactement! Être aussi méprisant avec tout le monde sauf vos petits Serpentard chéris! Dans mon ancienne école, ils n'aurait jamais toléré ça!

Tous les élèves restèrent silencieux attendant de voir la réaction de Snape. Celui-ci regardait Josian avec un de ces regards qu'il réservait habituellement à Harry. Josian, elle, soutenait son regard et ne cillait pas. Elle n'abandonnerait certainement pas.

- Miss Evans, dit Snape de sa voix doucereuse, je crois qu'il faudrait que j'aie une petite discussion avec vous sur la façon de se comporter dans MA classe.

Snape se retourna et tout le monde mit la pierre dans la potion et remis un flacon au professeur. Josian elle, malgré son assurance de tout à l'heure, appréhendait ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire devant cet individu si méchant. Il paraît qu'elle tenait ça d'une cousine de sa mère. Elle alla porter son flacon à Snape et a cet instant, la cloche sonna et tout le monde sortit de la classe. Ron était pour partir à la salle commune mais Harry et Hermione le retinrent et ils se plaquèrent sur le mur à la sortie du cachot pour attendre Josian. La porte se referma derrière eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qui se disait à l'intérieur mais ils pouvaient entendre de temps à autre la voix de Snape quand il parlait plus fort. Par contre, Josian ne semblait rien dire. Quinze minute plus tard, ils entendirent la jeune femme répondre quelque chose et elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

- Et puis? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? demanda Harry.

- Je n'écoutais pas vraiment, j'étais beaucoup trop frustrée. Est-il toujours comme ça?

- Oui. Mais j'avoue qu'il est pire quand je suis dans la salle de classe, répondit Harry.

- Pourquoi?

- Il détestait mon père et il se venge sur moi.

- Non! C'est complètement injuste ça.

- Oui. Et moi il me déteste parce que je suis trop bonne à son goût et qu'il ne peux pas trouver quelque chose que je fais de mal, dit Hermione. Il est vraim...Ron! Peux-tu s'il te plait arrêter de gigoter comme ça.

- Oui! Mais ça me fait mal aux pieds quand je marche et quand je suis debout sans bouger. Josian. Je t'admire vraiment d'avoir tenu tête à Snape. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui l'aurait fait.

- Merci. Surtout que je n'ai pas eu de retenue...mais il a enlevé 30 points plus les 25 autres de tantôt donc ça fait 55 points d'enlevés. Je crois que je ne me ferai pas beaucoup aimer ici.

- Disons que tu ne peux pas faire pire que nous en première année. On a fait perdre 150 points en une nuit.

Les quatres Gryffondor arrivèrent à la salle commune et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. C'était les sixièmes année qui acclamait Josian.

- Vous n'êtes pas fachés après moi? J'ai fait perdre 55 points d'un coup.

- Oui mais...on n'avait que vingt points alors ça ne change pas grand chose. Ce que tu as fait en potions c'est incroyable. Tu es la première à lui avoir dit en pleine face ce que tu pensais.

- J'aurais pu en dire beaucoup plus, mais je me suis retenue. Je pensais que j'avais perdre assez de points comme ça.

- Eh! Quel punition t'as eu? demanda Seamus

- À part les 30 points, aucune, répondit Josian satisfaite d'elle-même.

- Harry? Je vais monter porter mes choses au dortoir, dit Ron

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde quitta la pièce pour aller souper. Comme Harry, Hermione et Josian étaient pour partir, un cri retentit dans le dortoir des gars. Les trois dirent immédiatement :

- RON!

Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir de Ron et entrèrent précipitament dans la pièce. Ron était assis sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur en regardant ses pieds. Quand Hermione vit les pieds de Ron, elle éclata aussitôt de rire. Il avait des pattes de chat à la place de pieds humains.

- Finalement...je crois que...la formule de McGonagall a fonctionné! dit Hermione en riant au larmes avec Josian et Harry.

A/N : Elle est déchaînée cette Josian. Je crois aussi qu'elle devenue très amie avec Hermione. Bon! C'était ça mon chapitre et je crois que j'ai déjà une idée pour le prochain.

À la revoyure (ça se dit tu ça?)

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore


	10. Chapitre 10: Surprises

Comment avez-vous trouvé Josian? Moi j'aime bien ce personnage car elle est un peu comme moi. Mais elle a plus de « guts » que moi et elle est beaucoup plus...fille et j'insiste sur le beaucoup! Alors, voici mon 10e chapitre...

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (sauf Josian) appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 10 : Surprises 

- Je m'excuse encore pour les points. Nous sommes retombés à zéro et les autres ont tous au moins 20 points à date.

- Hermione va réussir à regagner tes points ne t'inquiète pas, assura Harry.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est très brillante.

- Elle m'a aidé plusieurs fois à me sortir de situations assez désespérées.

- J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits. En première, tu as empêché Voldemort de revenir. En deuxième, tu t'es débarassé d'un Basilic qui semait la terreur dans l'école, en quatrième tu t'es battu en duel avec Voldemort et l'année passée tu as déjoué un groupe de Mangemorts.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle savait tout ce qu'il a fait depuis qu'il est rentré à Hogwarts.

- Oui. Euh...mais toi c'est pas mal pour une nouvelle d'affronter Rogue comme tu l'as fait.

- Oui. Disons que c'est dans mes gènes. Ma mère et sa cousine ont toutes les deux beaucoup de caractère...avaient beaucoup de caractère.

- Pourquoi « avaient »? Elles sont mortes.

- Ma mère non mais sa cousine oui. Tuée par Voldemort avec son mari.

- Comment s'appellait la cousine de ta mère?

- Euh...Lily Evans!

Harry figea et regarder attentivement Josian. Il remarqua un détail qu'il n'avait pas réellement remarqué...elle avait les yeux vert émeraude pareil comme les siens.

- Hé ho! Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu es devenu bizarre d'un coup. Tu la connaissais?

- Euh...oui! C'était ma...mère. Donc ça fait de moi un cousin éloigné. J'était sûr que je n'avais pas d'autre famille que les Dursley. Comment s'appelait ta mère?

- Rose Evans. Ta mère devait bien avoir une sœur...Pétunia?

- Oui. J'habite chez elle depuis la mort de mes parents.

Harry et Josian continuèrent à marcher dans le parc pour se rendre en soins au créatures magiques. Il restèrent en silence tout le long tellement ils étaient stupéfaits. Harry se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait d'autre famille que les Dursley. Pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait une autre sorcière dans sa famille? Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la cabane de Hagrid et Harry eut un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit que les fenêtres étaient placardées et la porte condamnée. Le professeur Gobe-Planche était déjà là avec une pile de petites boîtes qui bougeaient étrangement.

- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi il ne démolissent pas cette laideur! dit une voix derrière Harry.

- La ferme Malefoy!

- Oh! Harry et la petite nouvelle. J'espère que tu as aimé la punition de Snape.

- Il ne m'en a même pas donné , lui répondit Josian.

- Granger arrive Harry. Une autre traumatisée qui arrive.

- Va te faire voir petit imbécile! lança Josian.

- Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, compris. En tant que préfet, je pourrais...

- Ooooh! Garde ton petit discours pour d'autres. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Malefoy se retourna et rejoint Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson qui était devenue sa petite amie durant les vacances. Lorsque Hermione passa devant eux, elle leur lança un regard plein de dégoût et se dirigea vers Josian et Harry. Harry vint pour lui dire quelque chose mais Hermione parla avant.

- Ne me parlez pas. J'ai très mal au cœur.

- Je sais. C'est dégoûtant de les voir ensemble.

- Harry! Tu vois bien qu'elle ne va pas bien! Ah! Mais aus fait. Où est Ron?

- À l'infirmerie. Il n'a pas été capable de se débarasser de ses pattes de chat, dit Harry en riant. Ce matin, ses draps était lacérés par ses griffes.

Hermione partit aussitôt à rire mais arrêta bien vite car elle eut un violent haut-le-cœur. Harry et Josian la regardèrent sans dire un mot. Ça devenait inquiètant ses malaises. La cloche sonna et le professeur Gobe-Planche commença immédiatement ses explications. Elle passa à chaque étudiants une des petites boîte et lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent, il décrouvrirent un espèce de poisson avec des nageoires et...des pattes.

- Un poisson avec des pattes! s'exclama Pansy. C'est donc bien laid!

- Ça s'appelle un axolotl Miss Parkinson. Ce poisson a la faculté de regénérer n'importe quelle partie du corps. Il a une résistance incroyable et ne ressent pas la douleur. Je vous demanderais de lui arracher l'œil gauche de votre axolotl. Je vous expliquerez ensuite pourquoi.

Les élèves furent très surpris par la consigne de Gobe-Planche. La plupart répugnaient de le faire mais certains, en fait les Serpentards, arrachèrent l'œil du petit animal et quelques secondes plus tard un nouvel œil parfaitement blanc, réaparrut dans l'orbite vide. Les autres élèves, voyant le résultat, arrachèrent à leur tour l'œil de leur axolotl et...Hermione alla dans les buissons pour vomir. Tout le monde fut stupéfait de la réaction de la jeune fille. Tous étaient d'accord pour dire que c'était désagréable mais de là à avoir cette réaction. Harry se précipita vers elle et la prit par la taille juste à temps pour la rattrapper avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla couchée dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle ragarda autour d'elle et vit qu'il y avait une tablette de chocolat déposée sur la table de chevet. Elle la prit et commença à la manger lorsque madame Pomfresh arriva dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle vit que Hermione était réveillée, elle coura vers elle.

- Vous sentez-vous bien? demanda-t-elle

- Euh...oui. Je suis encore un peu étourdie mais ça a passé un peu quand j'ai pris une bouchée de chocolat.

- D'accord. Savez-vous pourquoi vous vous êtes évanouie?

- Non. J'avais mal au cœur depuis mon réveil. Mais ça ne m'a pas inquiétée car ce n'était pas la première fois.

- Finissez votre chocolat et je reviendrez vous voir.

Hermione finit son chocolat et se recoucha. Plus elle y pensait et plus elle s'apercevait que ça faisait presque deux mois qu'elle se sentait bizarre. Elle mangeait tout le temps, elle avait des maux de cœur et elle...c'était la première fois qu'elle s'en apercevait mais...Non. Ça ne se pouvait pas que ça soit ÇA. Madame Pomfresh revint et tira Hermione de la lune.

- Madame Pomfresh? Pourriez-vous me dire qu'est-ce que j'ai?

- Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire mais...ça va probablement être un choc. Vous...vous avez fait une...

* * *

Harry était en train de dîner en compagnie de Ginny, Josian et Ron qui avait retrouvé ses pieds normaux. Ils étaient tous très inquiets pour Hermione qui, selon Ernie MacMillian, ne s'était pas présenté en Arithmancie. Ils attendaient tous d'avoir de ses nouvelles et chacun était trop absorbé dans ses pensées pour manger quoi que se soit. Harry repensait à toutes les réactions bizarre qu'elle a eu dernièrement. À l'époque, il attribuait cela à ce qui s'était passé à Québec mais Hermione n'a jamais parut traumatisée par ce qui lui était arrivé. Peut-être qu'elle le gardait a l'intérieur mais, il me semble qu'elle en aurait parlé à au moins un d'entre eux. Ou peut-être pas. Hermione peut parfois être assez imprévisible, mais cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Hermione fit son entrée. Plusieurs Serpentards (devinez les quels) la pointèrent du doigt en riant. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la table des Gryffondor, plusieurs la regardèrent d'un air anxieux et certains lui demandait comment elle allait. Elle faisait un bref signe de tête et ne s'arrêtait pas. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant Harry, elle resta plantée devant lui un instant et se jeta dans ses bras. Ron, Ginny et Josian s'approchèrent et essayèrent de la réconforter. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de pleurer, elle mangea un peu et monta dans la salle commune avec les autres.

- Euh...Hermione? demanda Harry rendu dans la salle. Qu'est-ce que tu avais exactement...mais si tu veux ne rien dire...

- Je vais vous le dire, mais approchez-vous. Je ne veux pas que personne d'autre entende.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Josian s'approchèrent d'elle et attendirent qu'elle lui disent. Après plusieurs minutes où Hermione essayait de dire quelque chose et se remettait à pleurer.

- Je...j'ai fait une...j'ai fait une fausse couche.

Tous restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, pensant à ce que Hermione venait de dire. Ron fut le premier à parler.

- Tu ne nous avait pas dit que...bien que tu...tu avait...

- Non! Je ne l'ai pas fait...enfin...je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir fait.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu autant de peine si tu n'en voulait pas de...

- Ron! l'interrrompit Josian. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressent. Elle avait un être VIVANT en elle et c'était son enfant après tout. Oh non! Hermione! Je m'excuse je n'aurais pas dû le dire.

Hermione venait d'éclater à nouveau en sanglots. Elle essaya de parler ensuite mais elle n'en était pas capable. Elle savait que ce n'était pas normal de réagir comme ça, mais, quelque chose en elle faisait en sorte qu'elle aimait déjà cet enfant. C'était SON enfant. Mais ce qui la bouleversait encore plus, c'était le fait qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Viktor, alors ça ne pouvait pas être lui car Madame Pomfresh avait dit qu'elle était enceinte de seulement deux mois. En plus, ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une fois l'été passé et ils avaient pris toutes les précautions. Elle aurait dû s'apercevoir que ça faisait deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles. Mais elle était tellement occupée et avec les évenements de l'été et lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée avec Ron et Harry, elle a eu tellement de plaisir que ça lui est sorti de la tête. Elle fut sortie de ses pensée lorsque Josian lui parla.

- Ça va aller? As-tu besoin de quelque chose?

- Oui. Ça va aller. Bon! On a un cours de Métamorphose Harry. On ferait bien d'y aller.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller? lui dit Harry.

- Oui. On va continuer le sort de Transposition Animale et c'est demandé aux ASPIC.

- Oh non! s'exclama Ron. J'espère que je ne resterai pas avec une partie quelconque d'animal!

A/N : Fini! Ça fait mon cinquième chapitre cette semaine. Faut dire que j'ai beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture! Le onzième chapitre devrait suivre dans très peu de temps (probablement lundi prochain).

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore


End file.
